nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambition and Limitation
Ambition and Limitation is an action-adventure and tragic-drama story that was created by Nicky Haugh, whom he considers as his greatest story he created of all-time. Prologue The compelling plot follows the story contrasting two respecting protagonists. Junior, a precocious teenager, attempts to reinvent his solitary life while campaigning against his father's narcissistic businessman to save an environmental community which he gradually nurtures. Meanwhile, Nicky Haugh, a notorious self-made mastermind, motivates an habitat that would fulfill his destiny of converting humanity against God. On this occasion, Junior and Nicky form a mutual rivalry as they hope to achieve their personal goals before settling their differences in the conclusion. Synopsis In London, pre-teen blond boy Junior is struggling to cope with his solitary life; his mother Loretta is dying of terminal cancer and his jinxed father Dwayne spends less time with his son due to overcome work. At school, Junior is frequently bullied. Meanwhile, notorious self-made habitual philosophist Nicky Haugh motivates a intention of converting humanity against God worldwide as he views God as an underling of the word "ambition" who masterminded the past tragedies years ago in the previous century. Nicky induces various head of states and powerful individuals into joining Project Ambition '-' his atheistic philosophical cult '-' before inviting all world leaders to it's centennial ceremony at Basiliva of St. Pius X, his fortified fortress in Lourdes. When Loretta's condition deteriorates, Dwayne is forced to leave work and both he and Junior promptly rush to the hospital, where they barely arrive just in time to converse with Loretta one last time before she succumbs to her fatal condition and dies at her bedside. As the two struggle to overcome her death the following day, Dwayne gets fired by Freddy Winter, his egotistical employer, following a blasphemous voice message. Outraged by Freddy's narcissism, Junior retaliates by protesting against Freddy's campaign to shut down Childs Hill, an environmental community. Having witnessed this, Childs Hill co-founder Alex Scott invites Junior to join his campaign that hopes to save Childs Hill as Freddy wishes to dissolve the community. In the process, Junior works alongside fellow schoolmate Jiemma Carey, Alex's step daughter whom Junior apparently has a crush on, and learn the recent past about his deceased older brother, Keagen Cole, following a personal chat with Alex';' Earlier on, Keagen was killed by Nicky at the very start of the story. As the debate goes on, Junior begins to resent and distrust his father after the latter sabotaged his centennial festival which was actually planned by Freddy, who vulnerably spiked Dwayne to publically humiliating Junior on stage. To further his advantage, Freddy forces Dwayne to create a false reprisal of Junior that would damage his campaign. Because of this, Junior finds himself ostracized in public as he gets treated as an outcast while the voters squarely support Freddy. A despondent Junior is about to give up when his mother emerges in his dream, comforting Junior and urging him to not let Freddy win. Eventually, Junior reconciles his relationship Jiemma and they later infiltrate Freddy's business headquarters to extract information that proves Junior's theory. While researching through a project called "Specimen $", Junior and Jiemma discover that "'''Specimen $"' is a chemical that is the cure for cancer. They are eventually found out and confronted by Freddy, who openly declaims he had been sitting on the cure since betraying '''Patch Adams', his former partner turned adversely who was also the late founder of Childs Hill, in order to make money and further his profiting business. He then has Junior and Jiemma thrown out, but not after adding in that money and power are more convincing than the law. As Junior fumes along the way home, Jiemma reveals that she recorded Freddy's confession via her video link. Using the confession, Junior finally exposes Freddy's crimes on campaign day and is apologized by everyone for their earlier misjudged. Because of this, Junior wins the debate by default that saves Childs Hill from getting shutdown by Freddy, who is subsequently arrested. Junior then spends the day with Jiemma before the two share a kiss. During this time, Childs Hill have been investigating Nicky in connection with Project Ambition. A former Childs Hill member who previously worked Alex, Nicky went rogue after Alex rejected Nicky as successor in favor of Keagen that led Nicky to believe Alex disowned him. Dwayne poses as a philanthropist and dines with Nicky to try to ascertain his plans and confirm his cause on Keagen's death. During the private dinner, Nicky makes it clear he already knows Dwayne's identity, but lets him leave unharmed in order to secretly track his movements. Later on, Alex links Nicky to an obscure funeral in Cooperstown where Nicky is mourning the death of his personal trustee Anthony, whom Nicky mercifully killed after finding him beaten to a bloody pulp earlier on. After the funeral, Alex and Nicky come to recognize each other and they battle each other along with their forces. After a fistfight, Alex apologizes to Nicky for his previous mistake and implores him to abandon his origins. Though conflicted, Nicky fatally stabs Alex before accepting his apology all the while Dwayne, Jiemma and Margaret Carey '-' Jiemma's step daughter '-' watch together on video link. Shortly after, Dwayne learns that Freddy has been bailed and goes to confront him at his headquarters, where he discovers that Freddy is one of Nicky's converts. After punching the much too arrogant Freddy for dismissing his son, Dwayne returns to Childs Hill's headquarters where he reconciles with an emotional Junior. Left with no other choice, Dwayne agrees to assume leadership to honor Alex and incites the community to travel to Lourdes and rearrest Freddy. At the same time, Junior ('''who now knows who Nicky is)' reluctantly contacts Nicky, who confesses to killing Keagen and challenges Junior to avenge his brother's death by killing him. When Junior says he's unsure, Nicky motivates Junior to consider this task as a honorable mission that is unmotivated with revenge. After described his isolated life, Nicky appears to comfort Junior with his recent losses and shows his support by praising his efforts of his earlier campaign, much to Junior's appreciation. Before hanging up, the two admit their commitment to fulfill their destiny and will not hesitate to confront the other if the circumstances accept it. At the ceremony, Nicky delivers a rousing speech and some home truths in an attempt to square humanity against God. Junior and Dwayne peruse a cowering Freddy and '''Trisia Case', counselor at law, to the top of the fortress. From there, Freddy's getaway helicopter crashes and it's blades launch through Freddy and Case, killing the latter and injuring the former, who is left dangling over the edge while pleading for his life. Rather than saving Freddy, Junior instead lets Freddy fall to the ground where he is tortured by the angry mob of rioters before getting rearrested. Afterwards, Junior engages in a running fight with Nicky's cultists before he and Dwayne are cornered separately. At Junior's suggestion however, Dwayne hacks into the system and causes the implants to explode, killing all enemies expect for Nicky. Dwayne quickly leaves the scene with Margaret are Jiemma while Junior goes to confront Nicky, who also moves to accept his fate as earlier promised. Meeting face to face, each delivers a mutual respect towards the other before exchanging a persuasion';' Junior attempts to reason with Nicky while urging him to forget about the past, whilst Nicky attempts to succumb Junior into joining his philosophy by proposing that they team up "against the world". When both refuse to accept the other's terms, a confrontation breaks out between the two in which Nicky gains the upper hand, eventually forcing the gun into Junior's hand before begging him to kill them both. At that moment, however, Junior mortally wounds Nicky after managing to tussle his knife before the former fired the gun. Junior, knowing he has mutual commonality within Nicky more than anyone else in his life, moves to comfort Nicky and takes his hand in his own. Nicky reciprocates, taking some solace in his mortal wounds that he. The two protagonists share a final, praising reflective moment together as they bid each other farewell before Nicky dies peacefully. Epilogue In the aftermath, Freddy is sent to jail for his numerous crimes where he would eventually get killed during a prison riot weeks later. Dwayne became the newly leader of Childs Hill after marrying Margaret just months ago, Junior now lives a happy life with his father, alongside stepmother Margaret and girlfriend Jiemma, while performing emotional rap songs ('''as previously did during the campaign)' to represent an honour for his mother and brother as earlier requested by Dwayne, and finally Project Ambition got disbanded following Nicky's death while his remaining estate is left to his personal bodyguard '''Andreas'. The story officially ends with Junior and his family visiting Nicky's grave, where he addresses to his fallen adversery before leaving. Characters *'Junior ''(The Kid)' '-''' A pre-teen boy who performs street dances and sings emotional rapping songs about his isolated life he continuously lives after the deaths of his brother and mother. He serves as the story's main protagonist. *'Nicky Haugh' '-' A notorious self-made philosophical mastermind who views his habitual character as an ambitionist and traditionalist with a motivation to globalize humanity against God. He serves as one of the two main protagonists throughout the story as well as the primary antagonist. *'Dwayne Cole' '-' A struggling employee who is the father of Junior and the late Keagen as well as Margaret's second husband and a former employer of Freddy Winter. He serves as the story's central deuteragonist. *'Jiemma Carey' '-' A friendly Blondie and environmentalist who becomes Junior's love interest as the two share similar connections. She serves as the story's central tritagonist. *'Freddy Winter' '-' A self-centered businessman who is Dwayne's narcissistic boss and a reluctant convert to Nicky Haugh with an agenda to fund his election campaign and become the newly governor. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the story. *'Alex Scott' '-' A noble communist who is the step-father of Jiemma and the husband of Margaret, as well as the co-founder of Childs Hill that led him to become the former mentor of Nicky Haugh and current partner with Junior. He serves as the story's sole teratritagonist. *'Margaret Carey' '-' A local teaching assistant who was Alex's spouse before marrying Dwayne after his death, and is also the step-mother of Jiemma (who's parent's died) and later Junior. She serves as a supporting protagonist *'Patch Adams' '-' A social physician who became the founder of Childs Hill and a public figure due to his socialism. He plays a key protagonist of the story. *'Anthony' '-' A loyal henchmen who Nicky considers to be his "son" as he acts as Nicky's personal bodyguard and right hand man. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of the story. *'Andreas' '-' A muscular bodyguard who is Nicky's supervisor and primary enforcer. He serves as the quaternary antagonist of the story. *'Trisia Case' '-' A corrupt lawyer who serves as Freddy's personal counsel and senior henchwoman. She serves as the quinary antagonist of the story. *'Keagen Cole' '-' A high ranking member of Childs Hill who was Alex's supposed heir apparent of Childs Hill until his own execution. He plays a major role as a key character. *'Loretta Cole' '-' A minor character who was Dwayne's spouse and the mother of Keagen and Junior. She plays a major role as a key character. Trivia *'Nicky Haugh' ('''the story's creator)' considers this story to be his best overall that he personally created';' meaning that above all the other stories which he created, Ambition and Limitation is ranked '#1''' on his list. *The storyline throughout the plot is a resemblance to the movie Heat as the two protagonists, Junior and Nicky, form a unknowingly mutual respect towards each other, despite acting as polar rivals simultaneously.